gods_baitfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is a powerful supernatural force that exists, although hidden, in the world of Bahlmorea. It can alter realty at simple levels and can completely change one's physical form. Once, it was used regularly by shamans, warriors, hunters, and scholars alike thousands upon thousands of years ago. It was used to imbue people with strength, courage, and powers the likes of which has never been seen. It allowed people to use their blood to empower them, to summon fire or move things without even touching them. It allowed shamans to transcend consciousness and enter planes of god-like thought. Spells can range from something as simple as creating a source of light from one's finger tips to elevating one to godlike status and power, but it's unsure whether those spells even exist anymore. Magic is unlike the magic you've seen in Harry Potter or Skyrim. What separates magic in Bahlmorea from these worlds is that magic is extremely dangerous and obtaining it is often considered a rebirth of onself because it can be such a horrific experience. It's not considered a "good" act anymore, infact it's considered heresy and although it hasn't been seen or used by the populace in hundreds of years and remains largely forgotten, its use is still banned. One of the major reason is that magic, when used, consumes the energy of one's spiritual/mental energy or "soul" energy. Overuse of magic can very easily kill someone horribly who does not use it carefully. It's even more dangerous now to use than ever because there are no "teachers" or mentors that exist anymore that can teach one how to use magic, it would all be self taught. Another reason is religious. According to the Will of Amos, magic is heresy due to the fact that the person no longer relies on Amos or the gods because magic replaces their faith. It's very difficult to find magic now; considered impossible by many. Once, it could be easily accessed and read and learned. Magical books are unlike regular books in that you can only learn a spell once and after it is learned, which is often a very traumatic and sometimes painful process that invades the very corners of one's mind, the spell vanishes from the page. For this reason, there are many copies of the same spells scattered throughout the continent, but their existence has been declared extinct by the king himself. This is because nearly 700 years ago, there was a great fire started by a king maddened by his fear of magic. Thousands upon thousands of magical books and scrolls had been burned to ash and anyone found with anything "magical" was sentenced to death. The only places one could even begin to find magical books are in the lost and forgotten temples scattered about the continent. While most of anything magic had been destroyed, there are surely books and scrolls that scholars had risked their lives hiding from the king's hand. Types of Magic There are several types of magic but few spells, the most "common" two being physical and elemental magic. Elemental magic includes the summoning of flames, creating a light source, lightning magic and ice magic. These, except for light magic, tend to use high amounts of energy from a person and can easily be dangerous to an inexperienced user. Physical magic '''includes telekinetic powers and teleportation. There are many more physical spells that existed out there, but those two are the only known spells. The most horrendous type of magic, but least known, is '''blood magic. It allows the user, after spilling their own blood, to imbue themselves with powers that can drive them into violent frenzies and/or grant them superhuman strength for a small period of time. It's the only type of magic that allows one to heal themself by trading blood for energy. It also can allow the caster to control another person by corrupting their blood and in some cases, making them go insane for a period of time. Blood magic is/was considered a vile sinister magic that could not be used for good and it's by far the most dangerous of the magic types because it consumes both your mental and physical energy and requires high energy costs to be effective. It is said some scholars had used blood magic to summon an eldritch beast and each of the scholars died a terrible death at the hands of this monster they summoned. There are lesser spells of magic written in books that do not burn up or disappear when learned. Many regard these as just "regular" books since the magic isn't considered very strong. These spells can include sleep spells, poisons that cannot be tracked by a mortian, fixing items that have been split in two, deciphering words, and so fourth. These books usually have spell instructions in them. Category:Lore